


Mahou Senki Aurora Ascenscion

by Aquamarinesong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Beginnings of Nanoha's befriending tendencies, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn) Are Magic, Fem!Tsuna, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nanoha's influence, Not Beta Read, Not-quite-dame Tsuna, Rule 63, Sawada Nana is not a bad mother, Slow Burn, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let's not get into discussing if that is a good or a bad thing, not movie compliant, she can however be very clueless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarinesong/pseuds/Aquamarinesong
Summary: Nana knew there was something wrong with her child for her to have changed so completely literally overnight. And if the doctors in Namimori would not attest to that, she would go to doctors who would. The Uminari Hospital Clinic just happened to have an extremely good reputation.Who would have known a chance meeting between two little girls could have such a large impact on their lives?





	1. Threads of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am sorry, this is not a new chapter of Night Sky or Dream Soul. I am quite aware that they have been on Hiatus for over a year (Night Sky) and forever (Dream Soul). They’re not abandoned. I just haven’t had the patience to sit down and figure out where exactly I stopped with Dream Soul or to re-read the manga for the Choice Battle in Night Sky.  
> (Night Sky hasn’t actually been that inactive. The content I have written just wasn’t chronologically anywhere close to where I am publishing chapters right now.)
> 
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> I know I should be continuing those two. I will. I do however get sidetracked easily and reviews would get me back on track, but unfortunately my writing seems to be too bad to warrant any. Oh well.
> 
> Instead I have two crossovers vying for my attention and spawning plot bunnies and an original story I am working on which eats a lot of time due to it’s choose your own adventure-style.
> 
> Mahou Senki Aurora Ascension is obviously one of them.  
> The other is a KHR/Harry Potter story I will post when I get a bit of headway in the first couple of chapters. Because at the moment it’s a bit fragmented. Look out for that if you want to.
> 
> A little background info in Mahou Senki Aurora Ascension:  
> This fanfiction was vaguely inspired by sakurademonalchemist’s crossover “Flames of a Night Sky” on fanfiction(dot)net. Because it got me thinking into how I would work a crossover between KHR and MGLN.  
> Little to say, it completely spiralled out of control like my fics wont to do.
> 
> But I am basing Mahou Senki Aurora Ascension on the TV anime canon. As for one, I prefer the TV anime to the movies and another I haven’t actually seen Reflection or Detonation yet.  
> That said, I play hard and loose with canon.  
> Ships will be sunk, weird new concepts introduced(as people who read Night Sky might know), macguffins found and Nanoha has a habit of befriending people who don’t listen.  
> You have been warned.
> 
> Now on to the story!

“Leave her alone!”  
These three words was all it took to change a little girl’s future completely.  
Towards a future filled with irreplaceable bonds.  
Bonds which while forged by tears and blood, would never be surrendered for anything in the world.

This is the story of how a new dawn arrived for a little girl.

The gears heralding the return of a lost nation have now begun to turn.

Sawada Nana always thought herself to be a strong, independent woman.  
She had to be, as her husband worked hard overseas to earn the money to provide for her.  
It was a sad and lonely way of living, to wait for his return. To keep their home ready for his return. To be there to say, “welcome home” when he returned from his work after countless hours, days and months.  
It took strength to be able to continue smiling at him, to be the safe haven he could return to.  
It was painful to wave goodbye each time he left her for his work again.

It got better with the imminent arrival of their child.  
Iemitsu rushed home when she told him she had gotten pregnant. He had gotten leave from his boss, despite the fact it was only weeks since his last vacation.  
It was a happy year.  
Iemitsu was here for her when she woke up due to morning sickness, held her hair back and gently stroked her back when she worshipped the porcelain god in their bathroom.  
He joined her for all of the doctor's appointments and pre-natal courses she had signed herself up for. All so they would be ready for when their child joined them in this world.  
His bright, enthusiastic smile was a balm to her soul when the hormones became too much and he held her in his strong arms whenever she felt she needed someone to protect her from the harshness of reality.  
He'd even try to sing soothing lullabies to her.  
Her Iemitsu couldn't hold a tune to save his life, but still he tried and she was grateful for it nonetheless.

Then the day their daughter entered this world arrived.  
The pain was almost too much for her to bear, but she held on for their daughter.  
Iemitsu was right next to her, holding her hand, mumbling sweet reassurances to her while she must have been crushing his hand with her own.  
The moment she first held their daughter, she knew it had been worth it. Every single problem she had come across to come to this point had been worth it just for this moment.  
This little girl in her arms, this little existence who was their daughter, was perfect.  
Awed by the small miracle they had been graced with she looked up at her husband who was looking down at her with so much love and pride it took her breath away.  
That very moment, everything was right in her world.

They named her Tsunayuuki.  
Iemitsu had wanted to call their child Tsunayoshi if it was born a boy, a naming tradition in his family. They would call their sons after the Shoguns of old.  
It would have been a good name for a son. To tie the good fortune.  
But they had been graced with a little princess, so they named her such.  
Their gentle princess, who had united their family in a strong unbreakable bond, Tsunayuuki.

Iemitsu had to leave again when Tsunayuuki was but three months old.  
Nana wasn't happy with it, but she knew it would be better than before.  
Easier to hold out without her husband if she had their Tsunayuuki to look after.  
To have proof of their love.  
To have proof it wasn't only a dream.  
This time when Iemitsu left her, she waved with a sad smile as she watched him throw a last glance back at them, his family, before facing the world and returning to his work so he could provide for them.

Saying goodbye when her husband left never got any easier.  
Being an almost single mother was hard.  
But their little princess was a spot of sunshine whenever Nana felt like the darkness was about to consume her.  
As long as her little Yuuki-chan could smile at her, her life was alright.  
Her bright little princess, so inquisitive and outgoing, just like her father.  
Even when apart they were a family.

Nana was so excited to meet her husband’s boss.  
Iemitsu had asked if it was alright for his boss to come and stay with them for a little while and meet Nana and their daughter.  
Nana had instantly pounced on the opportunity to meet the person her husband talked so fondly about and instantly agreed.  
Despite being boss and subordinate, her Iemitsu talked of his boss like one would talk of a close uncle.  
Of course Nana wanted to meet him.  
Tsunayuuki too, when Nana told her her Papa and his boss would visit she would not stop babbling about what games she wanted to play with them.

Sawada Nana watched her daughter with a troubled frown.  
Her little princess had completely changed her demeanour the moment her husband and his boss had arrived.  
Gone was the bubbly chatter and bright smile she had worn the two weeks leading up to this moment.  
Suddenly she acted shy and didn't want to get out from where she was hiding behind Nana’s legs. Not a word crossed her lips as she uncertainly looked up at the two men.  
Nana cautiously decided to chalk it up to nerves, but vowed to keep a close eye on her little princess, not to overwhelm her.  
Her worries seemed to be unfounded when Tsunayuuki slowly warmed up to Iemitsu’s boss - Nonno he told her she could call him.  
The word meant grandpa in Italian.  
She came out from behind Nana only very reluctantly and looked at the unknown man warily, but let herself be convinced easily to help Nana get lunch ready.

She had only just waved goodbye to Iemitsu and his boss as they entered a fancy limousine before she closed the front door and went to check up on her daughter.  
Iemitsu had said she had gotten tired and fallen asleep, but Nana knew her daughter, she would fight her tiredness stubbornly until Nana put her to bed and told her a bedtime story. Even if she was so sleepy she could barely stand, she would be determined to stay awake until she got her bedtime story.  
So Tsunayuuki having fallen asleep in the afternoon rang warning bells to Nana’s mother instincts.  
Was her princess coming down with a cold? Or something worse?  
Nana prayed with all her heart that was not the case as she watched the regular rise and fall of her daughter's chest underneath her blanket.

A week after her daughter had so uncharacteristically fallen asleep, Nana knew, something was wrong. Very much so.  
Her little princess was tripping over her own feet and thin air, she slept far more than usual and her usually so inquisitive and outgoing nature was replaced by a subdued and scared demeanour.  
Unfortunately, the other children in the neighbourhood had also noticed this changed and decided it made little Tsunayuuki a good target to bully.  
Nana hated what the little monsters did to her little princess, but there was little she could do. She was never there when it happened and the children's parents were deaf to their offspring’s faults.  
Unable to stop the bullying, Nana decided to at least find out what had caused this sudden change in her daughter.  
But all doctors she consulted told her the same thing: her Tsunayuuki was completely healthy. There was nothing wrong with her.  
And when confronted with the sudden change, they just told her to schedule an appointment with a psychiatrist for it must be psychosomatic.  
Nana knew her little Yuuki-chan and regularly talked to her, this was not psychosomatic.  
Frustrated with the lack of progress, Nana decided to take Tsunayuuki to the best doctor she could find.  
Upon enquiry at Namimori General, Nana was dismissively told the best doctors could be found in the university hospital in a town called Uminari several hours away. They had most likely just answered the first hospital of renown far away from Namimori they could think of off the top of their head. They did not believe Nana would go through with the effort to go there.  
But she did.  
If it could help her little princess, she would gladly do so.

Nana didn't waste much time contemplating if they should move to Uminari, when she saw how her daughter was suffering in school due to the bullying of her peers and the harshness of her teachers.  
She packed up their belongings, found a house for rent in Uminari and purchased the train tickets for them.  
The day of their departure she posted a post card addressed to the post box her husband had told her to contact in case she needed to get in contact with him the last time he visited.  
Then she took Tsunayuuki’s hand and gave her a reassuring smile before setting out to hopefully find out what was wrong with her dear little princess.

The doctors at the Uminari university hospital couldn't find anything wrong with her daughter either. But they encouraged Nana to have a psychiatrist check her daughter for a completely clean bill of health.  
The psychiatrist confirmed what Nana had known all along.  
There was nothing wrong with Tsunayuuki's mental health. She was suffering under the bullying which had started after she had become so ‘dame’ as they called it. But it hadn’t left any lingering damage yet.  
Nana was disheartened by the doctors’ lack of diagnosis however at the same time his words had confirmed what she knew already: Namimori’s toxic environment was damaging her princess.  
Even if her Yuuki-chan didn’t need the medical expertise of the doctors here, Nana would look into enrolling her daughter in the local school. She could only hope the children here were not as bad as in Namimori.  
With new plans for the immediate future, Nana decided to let her Yuuki-chan have a treat for her patience at the doctors office, while she went on to get some groceries for dinner.  
She gave her the money for some cake and sent her ahead to the Midoriya café as she entered the Family Mart just around the corner from the café.  
She wasn't far behind her daughter, as they had most ingredients at home already, so she saw the whole story happening.  
A couple of boys had obviously seen Nana give her Yuuki-chan money to get some cake and decided to bully her into giving it to them just before she was able to enter Midoriya café.  
Yuuki-chan tried to resist but they were older and there was three of them.  
However, just before the boys managed to take the money from her Yuuki-chan, a little girl the same age as her Yuuki-chan ran out of the store and pushed one of the boys away from Tsunayuuki.  
“Leave her alone!” She yelled, alerting several adults to the other girl's plight.  
The boys wisely decided to run away then, lest their parents get involved.  
Nana hastened her steps to catch up to her daughter just as the little girl held a hand out to Tsunayuuki to help her up.  
Her Yuuki-chan looked at the hand held out to her honestly amazed before grasping it and getting up.  
The girl smiled.  
“That was really mean of them. They shouldn't do things like that. I’m Nanoha. What's your name?”  
“Tsunayuuki…” Her Yuuki-chan mumbled looking down at her feet.  
Still the girl, Nanoha-chan kept on smiling.  
“Do you want to be friends?”  
Nana slowed down, watching how her daughter's face slowly light up with the same smile she had painfully missed in the last couple of months.  
“Yes!”  
Perhaps, Nana could start to hope again, that her daughter would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first chapter, part one of two of the introduction arc.  
> It’s the only chapter written from Nana’s point of view, because I really wanted to establish her character as not quite as oblivious as she is usually portrayed. (There is absolutely no problem with an oblivious Nana. It’s a valid plot device to not involve her unnecessarily. I just chose to portray her differently.)  
> I wanted to establish her view of Iemitsu, because quite honestly, I don’t understand it. I would have divorced him long ago. But hey, Japanese people have a very different understanding of their honor/reputation than we do. And apparently my version of Nana has decided she really loves her husband. Huh.
> 
> Further, I wanted to establish how the crossover came to be.  
> When thinking about how Tsuna and Nanoha would meet, I didn’t want it to be one of the fanfiction clichés like “related to character X of MGLN”, “adopted by family X of MGLN (because Nana died in an traffic accident/because Tsuna lost her memory)” and thought it would make sense for Nana to notice something wrong with her child and seek out help.
> 
> Also five year olds are adorable to write. (Spoiler for next chapter.)
> 
> Tsuna is female in this because I feel Nanoha and Tsuna wouldn’t connect on the same level if I leave Tsuna male. (Not because I don’t believe in male-female friendships, but rather I am acutely aware of peer pressure which usually leads to a sentiment of ‘boys should play with boys’ and ‘girls should play with girls’ even if not encouraged by adults.)
> 
> Fun fact: I had actually planned to write the beginning from Reborn’s point of view and how frustrated he would be with his student who just wasn’t the way he expected her to be. But it wouldn’t come. Also I already did something similar in Night Sky, so I didn’t want to be repetitive. And I felt the general flow of MGLN is more along the lines of the way I am building the story now, so please tell me what you think!
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and motivate me immensely.


	2. A little Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki-chan knew she was dame and that's why she didn't have any freinds.  
> Tsuna-chan however had a best friend.  
> Yuuki-chan would rather be Tsuna-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this is not an April Fools joke.  
> This is me procrastinating.
> 
> It's short, but it's still only part of the prolog.  
> The next chapter will be at least double if not triple this length.
> 
> Also I would like to thank all of you who left Kudos. I saved each and every mail telling me I got one. It really motivates me to get feedback on my stories!  
> Thank you soo much!

 

“Leave her alone!”

Three little words were yelled at the boys picking on her.

But to her it was so much more.

Yuuki-chan couldn't believe her ears when she heard these words. Because for the first time in her life they came from a girl her age. She noticed a couple of adult turning towards them, but didn't know what to make of it. Back in Namimori all adults except her Mamma didn't care about Yuuki-chan and ignored when Yuuki-chan was picked on by other children.

Yuuki-chan watched - amazed - as the boys ran away when they noticed the adults started watching.

That was another first for her. Usually her Mamma had to threaten to tell the other kids’ Mamas.

So in Yuuki-chan’s mind, it was quite understandable, that she just stared at the hand the other girl reached out to her to help her up.

From the hand, Yuuki-chan’s eyes wandered to the girl's face. She had pretty blue eyes and orange-brown hair which looked as fluffy as Yuuki-chan’s. The girl tilted her head to one side in question but remained smiling as Yuuki-chan looked on in confusion. Then Yuuki-chan understood what the girl held out her hand for. She grabbed onto it and let the other girl pull her up.

The girl straightened up again and turned to Yuuki-chan with a smile. It was a nice smile. Not like the bullies’ smiles. It was warm like Mamma’s and bright like Papa’s.

“That was really mean of them. That's not okay.” She said with a frown as she disapprovingly resting her fists on her hips like Yuuki-chan had seen her Mamma do when she was upset with something, “I’m Nanoha. What's your name?”

Yuuki-chan was thrown for a loop when the girl addressed her again. All other kids at home lost interest in being nice to Yuuki-chan since after her Papa left last time. They wouldn't play with her anymore because she couldn't keep up anymore and started calling her mean names.

But this girl - Nanoha - was still being nice to her.

“Tsunayuuki…” Yuuki-chan said her full name like her Mamma had taught her before she entered school. Only family and good friends should be allowed to call her Yuuki-chan, Mamma had said. So she had to introduce herself properly like a big girl.

She didn't quite want to look at Nanoha yet, in fear the smile would be gone now. Instead she was looking down at her feet. It wouldn't take long for Nanoha to stop being nice to Yuuki-chan. Yuuki-chan had experienced that a couple of times already.

But Nanoha surprised her again.

“Do you want to be friends?”

Yuuki-chan snapped her head up to look at Nanoha disbelievingly. Nobody wanted to be friends with Yuuki-chan anymore.

Not since Papa left.

Yuuki-chan couldn't stop herself from smiling.

“Yes!” She agreed enthusiastically.

Nanoha nodded.

“Then it's decided.” She said, “we are best friends now.”

Then she grabbed Yuuki-chan’s hand with hers again and gently pulled her along to the café Yuuki-chan had wanted to get cake at.

“Those boys were really mean to pull on your hair. They made it a real mess too! But don't worry, my Mama is really good at making pig tails! She can fix your hair.” She flicked her own pig tails to show her point. Nanoha pulled her all the way to the table closest to the counter and waited for her to sit down before she ran behind the counter to where Yuuki-chan assumed the cakes were made. She came back shortly after with a woman with the same fluffy orange-brown hair as Nanoha and pulled the woman over to Yuuki-chan.

“See, Mama? Those mean boys messed up her pig tails!” She told the woman, whom Yuuki-chan now knew for sure was her Mama, “can you fix it?” The woman smiled kindly first at her daughter and then at Yuuki-chan. Again Yuuki-chan was surprised to see someone who wasn't her Mamma be so nice to her.

“Well, we can't have that, now can we?” She asked in the way that didn't need to be answered like Yuuki-chan’s Mamma did too sometimes, “but before I do that, might I learn the name of your new friend?”

Feeling shy, Yuuki-chan remained silent and looked down at the table. In her stead Nanoha introduced her.

“She's Tsuna-chan! She's my new best friend!”

Nanoha's Mama chuckled.

“Is that so? In that case we definitely have to fix your pig tails for you, Tsuna-chan. That is if you allow me to?”

Yuuki-chan startled when Nanoha's Mama addressed her again and looked up at her with wide eyed surprise.

For one, no one had ever called Yuuki-chan ‘Tsuna-chan’. Her Mama always called her Yuuki-chan and everyone else called her by her full name. The other reason was, no one had ever asked her if she wanted help fixing her hair and clothes after others were mean to her!

Nanoha's Mama was really nice.

“Yes, please!” She answered shyly.

She was rewarded with another warm smile and Nanoha's Mama gently took her hair ties out of the now rather loosely hanging, messy pig tails and combed through Yuuki-chan’s hair with her fingers. Yuuki-chan’s waited patiently as it took Mamma quite a bit of time to get her hair into her pigtails. So Yuuki-chan was really surprised, when shortly after Nanoha's Mama had started, she already said, “there we go. All done, Tsuna-chan.”

Tsuna felt for the hair ties in wonder.

It felt just like when Mamma did it, but Nanoha's Mama was so much faster!

“So, how about the two of you choose a piece of cake each to celebrate becoming best friends?”

Yuuki-chan agreed happily and jumped up to join Nanoha in front of the display to choose a slice of cake for herself.

She was just turning to Nanoha, to ask her for advice on which cake was the best, when she saw her Mamma coming into the shop.

“Mamma!” Yuuki-chan called out to her Mamma and grabbed Nanoha’s hand to introduce her new best friend to her Mamma. “Mamma, this is Nanoha-chan, my new best friend!”

Because Nanoha had said do herself didn’t she? Nervous about Nanoha's reaction, Yuuki-chan turned to see Nanoha's reaction.

She was infinitely glad so see her still smiling.

“Hello, Tsuna-chan’s Mama!” Nanoha chirped, “Tsuna-chan and I are now best friends, so we're having cake!”

Yuuki-chan’s Mamma laughed along with Nanoha's explanation and followed them back to the counter where Nanoha's Mama stood. The two women talked while Nanoha and Tsuna debated the pros and cons of each cake.

Once they had decided and sat back down at their table where Nanoha's Mama had fixed Yuuki-chan’s hair, Yuuki-chan realised that for once, she really, really felt happy.

Happy like she hadn't since her Papa left again.

And it was thanks to Yuuki-chan’s new friend Nanoha.

Nanoha-chan who had accepted Yuuki-chan… No, Tsuna-chan just the way she was and protected her from the bullies.

Yuuki-chan decided then and there, she would rather be Nanoha's Tsuna-chan than the Yuuki-chan she was now who was always picked on.

Because Tsuna-chan seemed to be a way happier person than Yuuki-chan was.

So from now on, she would be Tsuna-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two of two of the introduction, next chapter we’ll have quite the time skip and be diving right into the MGLN storyline. ;)
> 
> Why ‘Yuuki-chan’ the whole time: As a child while faintly aware there is such a thing as ‘I’ because everyone around you uses it, you’re more likely to use whatever your parents call you instead. So basically ‘talking about yourself in third person’. In Japanese this is even more prevalent, because calling someone ‘you’ (using which ever version) can be very rude, so people always say the person’s name/title (okaa-san, onii-san, etc.)  
> As seen in the last chapter, Nana calls Tsunayuuki ‘Yuuki-chan’ rather than ‘Tsuna-chan’. And as the person Tsunayuuki talks to most is obviously her mother, she will most likely refer to herself as ‘Yuuki-chan’.  
> The nickname ‘Tsuna-chan’ is then introduced to Tsunayuuki by Nanoha.
> 
> ‘Mamma’ and ‘Mama’: This isn’t actually a typo. Rather my headcannon is, that Nana has Tsuna calling her ‘Mamma’ the Italian way of saying mom because she feels closer to Iemitsu that way. If I spell it ‘Mama’ in this story it can be taken as the translation of ‘okaa-san’.
> 
> Wherever it is not necessary to use the original language I will simply use the English terms. This for one simple reason: I view it as extremely annoying to read a text in any language liberally sprinkled with words words of another where you could use the word from the first language without loosing any context. I used to do this as well, it’s a bit of a teething problem for anime fanfiction writers, who want to show they know so much about Japan by using Japanese words. But I have come to the realisation it’s just bad form. Yes, there is the phenomenon known as code switching which is basically liberally switching backwards and forwards between two different languages in your speech. However codeswitching is only used amongst people from the same linguistic background. E.g. two people who grew up speaking both Spanish and English and will involve more than just words but rather whole phrases (and loads of wrong translations you only understand in that context).  
> If you use foreign words in a text when it’s not necessarily called for, that’s simply bragging about knowing (some of) this foreign language. I believe it’s extremely disrespectful to people without sufficient knowledge of the language and have to look up the translations given at the bottom of the chapter to understand the story. And that is without the liberal usage of google translate and similar web pages to do so. That’s another story entirely.
> 
> TL;DR: I will only add the original language when necessary specific Japanese terms which cannot be translated or when devices are talking different languages. But I will also translate those right after.
> 
> Feel free to correct me on my usage of Japanese when I do use it (but please quote a source if you’re not native and we can discuss it) I am still learning after all :)
> 
> Also, please drop a review on your way out, I would appreciate it immensely.


End file.
